Nakara's first spar! The intense battle between a Hyuuga and Haruno
Participants Nakara Haruno, Yazuka Hyuuga. Nakara's Intense Battle with Yazuka Hyuuga! 3-30-14 Kaiiaki: -Today was a nerve wrecking day for Nakara Haruno. It was to be the day she would spar against Yazuka Hyuuuga, one of the strongest genin in the village. That was quite intimidating in itself, as Nakara had never had an official spar before. She wouldn’t count the minor scraps she and her twin Naotaka had when they were younger. Back when their parents put them together to see their progress. In which, Nakara had always won. That gave her confidence, and the fact that she was the best in the class, and also a promising kunoichi. Although, she wasn’t quite sure if her talent had been recognized fully. If it hadn’t been, it would be today. She was sure of it. Yazuka was intimidating, but that wouldn’t stop her from trying to prove herself to all the other ninja in the village. Nakara shook her head back and forth and then stamped her right foot at the ground. No. Panic was not going to take over her today. She was slowly learning to lose the panic that arises at compromising situations through sheer willpower. It would take a long time indeed, but someday, her will would help her achieve the courage she so badly wanted to have. Maybe someday, she could be like Naruto Uzumaki in that way. “Okay Yazuka Hyuuga! The Haruno is ready to take you on!” A determined grin lit up her face that was being splattered by the warm rain. Today the rain had been pouring down in heavy torrents, and it hadn’t let up much at all. That sure made up for a slick and unsteady street, but with Nakara’s specially made kunoichi boots, it wouldn’t be a problem. Also if there was any mud nearby, she would only sink into it half as much as Yazuka would, because of her petite body. Nakara then smiled as if an idea had allotted itself into her mind. She didn’t have quite as much medical jutsu as she wanted, but that would be enough for this spar. Other than medical jutsu, she used the basic weapons that genin were allowed to carry. This included exactly five kunai, six shuriken, four senbon, one flash bomb, three smoke bombs, and six paper bombs. Upon her body she was clothed in fishnets, top to bottom, with a plain black cover over her small and developing bosom, and a mini skirt to wear as the bottoms. Her back was adorned with the Haruno Clan’s symbol. Nakara proudly wore that around everywhere, and never took it off unless necessary. Lastly, as her accessories she wore a dark red bow upon her head, and around her neck, the Amegakure headband that marked her as a kunoichi. That was basically all the important stuff. Nakara suddenly shrugged and pounced off to a distance of 60 feet in front of Yazuka. Perfect distance, she was already planning 6 moves ahead just like Shikamaru would have done. Nakara pulls out a kunai with her right hand and holds it out in front of her defensively. Her eyes watch Yazuka from the opposite side intently. She wouldn’t take them off him for a second, any movement he made, she would catch it and respond instantly. – IRoyHarperI: - Today was the day; the rain splattering through the Hyuga's long chestnut brown hair which he made into a ponytail. Today Yazuka was sparring Nakara Haruno; the 11 year old Genin who he went to the gathering ingrdient mission and the same girl who saved him from the dreadful boar; which he had to carry to the ramen shop; something which he regreted for all his life with. As he was watching his opponenent; he lets out a small smirk as this wasnt just a spar for him but good practice for him as chuunin exams is coming up. Even though he was one of the strongest Taijutsu Users as a Genin in this village; he wants to improve to be equally matched like his teamate Akatori Yamanka and Team Four member; Yoadai Rinha. - " Nakara.. I am gonna be honest. I wont be going easy."- He said sternly and he meant it as this match he wanted to test his limits; he wanted to see how strong he has gone ever since he became an Genin. Yazuka was seen wearing his black shinobi pants and long shinobi top; the Amegakure headband with him as this is a sign of pride he shows to the family and he was also a Ninja. Yazuka was also equipped with his Bo Staff as he has recently been learning the arts of Bukijutsu with his mother and an small pouch with the Hyuga Clan's symbol printed on it as this pouch would have all the small ninja accesories such as flashbombs, shurikens and etc. With his words said; Yazuka slitted his right-foot back and his left-foot foward, bended his knees and elegantly positioned his palms as they faced Nakara. This was the Gentle Fist fighting Style's Stance; the unique fighting style only prominent in the Hyuga Clan which made them one of the most feared and unique clans in the Shinobi World. As this was done; Yazuka tilted his sideways and faced Nakara; waiting for her move as the heavy rain was splattering against his clothes. He was ready for the upcoming attack.- Kaiiaki:-Nakara took a deep breath quickly before proceeding with her attack. She had already gotten the distance taken care of, that was the first step. Her position was approximately 60 feet, which put her in the area of the bridge on the west side. She was still facing him frontally, just not in the direction that he once might have thought. “Hmm….” Nakara sheathed the kunai and instead pulled out a senbon. She threw the senbon at a high speed of 40 miles per hour aimed directly at his sciatic nerve. While he would be busy with that, Nakara jumped into the water flowing beneath the bridge. She made sure to keep to the shallows so she wouldn’t be swept away by the current. Suddenly, she began to splash around in the water around her. “WOO! This is so funnn!!! Yazuka come join me!!!” She had seemingly totally forgotten about the spar and was acting like she was in a kiddie swimming pool. “Come join me please!! And can you bring me some floaties because I don’t swim well!!” Nakara was having too much fun splashing. She was splashing large amounts of water all around the bridge and earth all around her. If she wasn’t careful, she would soon drown herself by this slacking activity. - IRoyHarperI- Yazuka watched as the senbon was thrown at him at high speed. With this Yazuka activated his Byakugan; the skin against the corner of his eyes; the blue veins contracting out. Now this happened; the world which Yazuka saw normal; turned white and etheral as he could see now through solid objects and even Nakara's chakra pathway system. As the senbon came; Yazuka made those handseals efficentely as he practiced his handseals with Kagato Sensei as part of his special training due to him missing team training for a while: Tiger-Boar-Ox-Dog and finishing it off with a snake. With this; Yazuka's body poofed into a white cloud as it was replaced by an block of wood. Due to this; Yazuka appeared mid air and grabbed out an kunai; sending the kunai straight at her. With this finished, Yazuka watched as she wasnt paying attention and jumped to the water. His anger rised to something he couldnt comprehend and he barked towards her with her lack of seriousness in this spar.- " GET UP AND FIGHT YOU IDIOT!"- He shouted with passion and all his might as this spar was meant to be practice for him. Yazuka then touched the ground elegantaly; being in an close-range near the bridge where Nakara was splashing in the water.- Kaiiaki:-Nakara quickly pulled out a kunai with her right hand and deflected the kunai that was coming straight at her. It was funny, because she had never stopped fighting at all. It was all a trap, a ruse, and Yazuka had completely fallen for it. The whole time she had been spreading the bank right to the side of her with 6 paper bombs. But she had been hiding her actions through the splashing of water. Those paper bombs lined that side on the river bank. As soon as Yazuka had stepped into the river, he was right in direct range of those paper bombs. As she had tricked him into doing, she immediately activated the paper bombs at his feet with a few handseals. This was done within two seconds, leaving even Nakara in danger of being scathed by the bombs. Even if Yazuka had seen the paper bombs with his Byuakugan, he had still fallen for it and landed right into her trap. After activating the handseals, she pounced back and away from the bridge area, hoping to make it away from the blast area with only minor burns. While Yazuka…would not be so lucky. – IRoyHarperI- Yazuka sighed and watched the young Haruno genin deflect the kunai that was coming straight to her. It looks like she was fighting this whole time; making him feel stupid as she was regretting the moves of Nakara Haruno; where he uncessearily shouted.- " From now on.. I will observe."- He said. Suddenely; using his dojutsu to detect the paper bombs; as his dojutsu allowed 360 degree of vision. Before she could activate the paper bombs, he made those handseals once again.- " Tiger-Boar-Ox-Dog" and finishing it off with a snak handseal. Suddenly; his body poofed away into a white cloud of smoke, Yazuka being replaced by an block of wood. It was the body replacement technique; an E-Rank supplementary technique which is simple but really key of when being in an mission. With this; Yazuka appeared back to his original place and lets out a small smile. He then observed his own body and saw some minor burns as he escaped the same time paper bombs went off. -"D..Dammed."- He said as he winced; clutching his arm as it felt like it was burning. As the pain decreased; Yazuka thought of a plan and smiled. After remebering his last spar; he decided it was best to use the same technique once again.-" Okay.. here we go!"- He said and grabbed out two kunais; sending them flying both going in each side and aiming Nakara's shoulders. With this done; Yazuka made those handseals effiecentely in following order: Ram-Snake-Tiger. - " Clone Technique: Art of the Body Splitting."- Which would lead Yazuka's body split into two; as the clone itself cannot attack but to confuse the enemy. With this done; Yazuka dashed too Nakara once more and smiled as he stretched out his palm. However; as he reached to a close range, instead of executing the gentle fist technique he faked the attack and raised his body up to execute an flying roundhouse kick; his whole leg coated with blue chakara.- Kaiiaki:-Nakara smiled upon her landing about 45 feet west of the bridge area. It looked like she had gotten a good hit on Yazuka. But yet, that still wasn’t good enough for her. What she wanted was a fatal hit, a hit that would end the spar. She was already disappointed in herself that it was continueing on this long. But, it was her first spar after all. And she was deteremined to make her mother and Kage proud of her. That determination gave Nakara the strength to move on. When she saw the two kunai coming towards her, she moved so that the kunai would slightly scrape the sides of both her shoulders. She winced briefly, taking the hit, but making sure it wouldn’t be in a vital area so that she would still be able to fight without any hindrences. It didn’t distract her in the slightest though, she kept her focus and pulled out two kunai and held them within her right and left hand. When Yazuka started to dash at her, she watched and allowed him to get close. It seemed he was about to hit her with the gentle fist technique, but, she knew looks could be deceiving. As she enjoyed deceiving her opponent as well. She readied herself for anything.She could see two Yazuka, and she couldn’t tell which was which, but she wouldn’t take the chance. She would treat the one closer to her as the real one even if it wasn’t. Leaving it to chance would be a vital mistake. When he instead moved to make a flying roundhouse kick, Nakara wasn’t surprised, and she knew exactly what she would do. To use his own momentum against him. That was usually a taijutsu specialist’s weakest moment. Right before the kick was about to reach her face, she simply moved her hands that were holding the kunai, so that the kunai could stab into his leg at two points. One right at the ankle, and the other, right at the upper calf. With his current momentum, and because she had waited until the last second, he would be in a lot of trouble. He might even lose the leg without immediate medical attention. – IRoyHarperI- Yazuka was confused of her actions and suddenly; he felt an gashing pain. An pain that he couldnt comprehend and with that; his heart starting beating louder. He closed his eyes for a minute as the pain for a few seconds. Within seconds; Yazuka opened his eyes and projected his scream out loud. He then dropped too the floor as he grabbed his leg; his attack having completely failed as Nakara stabbed his leg with one of the kunai at the ankle and the other at his upper calf.- " D..Dammed."- He gritted his teeth; as he tried to stand up but the pain increasing even more as he fell completely to the floor. Yazuka wasnt sure if he could continuing spar in this condition. It just did not feel right.- Healing Yazuka -Nakara winced as she heard Yazuka’s scream carry throughout the village. Yikes. That was kind of a dirty move for her to do. After he fell to the ground, Nakara tried to pull the kunai out of his leg gently, but she knew that would hurt him just as much. It would also most likely destroy more muscle and tissue upon pulling them out. There was a lot of blood seeping from his leg, an alarming amount. As Nakara saw this she began to get a little panicky, since blood scared her just as much as it did Tsunade back in the past. Nevertheless, she put on a brave face and pulled the kunai all the way out. Then she picked up Yazuka into her arms, grunting under his weight, but baring through it to rush him into the hospital where she would treat him. – -Nakara made the sign of the ram with her hands and fingers, putting them into the appropriate positions for it. The chakra inside of the core of her body activated and chakra poured through the chakra network in small threaded amounts towards the direction of her upper body. It would pass through her upper extremity thoracic level, and then past her biceps, forearms, and finally into both of her hands. Once she felt the chakra reach that point in her right hand, she distributed an even, and small amount in each palm. She carefully moved her hands into a triangle position and placed them first upon Yazuka’s upper calf on his tibialis anterior, that seemed to be bleeding the most. The right hand was underneath, and the left hand was slightly overlapping the other at the tips of the phalanges. When that happened, her chakra began to flow from that right hand in a steady stream. The chakra took the color of a pure white substance, and the shape of it was that of a small sphere suspended from the palms of her hands. She concentrated on keeping a steady, even, flow to the fixed point on her palms. In doing this, she would first stop the bleeding by speeding up the clotting process. By increasing production of monocytes with this chakra, the clotting would increase at a quicker than normal pace. Beneath her hands, after a few moments had passed, she could feel the clotting taking place, as the blood had stopped flowing from the large gash. After the clotting had been taken care of, Nakara then did the same thing for the ankle joint that had been deeply damaged. “I’m sorry but, it isn’t wise for me to close up this wound. I can only stop the bleeding for now. A higher trained medic would just have to reopen the closed wound to make repairs on the joints, ligaments, and muscle that has been damaged. I hope that we can get someone in here to take care of this soon. But for now I will give you some pain medicine so you won’t be hurting as much.” Nakara then pulls the medicine bag hanging next to the hospital bed, that was already and thankfully filled with morphine. She readies the needle, pulls up Yazuka’s left sleeve, and sticks the needle into the appropriate vein with accuracy and little digging around. After that, she pats Yazuka’s head gently. “This will make it better hun…” She then leaves the room as a medic enters the room to heal him up properly.-